Console commands
The console is a feature of many games that can be used to change certain elements of a game. In Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, it can be activated in the Options menu (go to "Keyboard/Mouse", then Enable the "Allow Developer Console" option) and then displayed by pressing the tilde (~) key in game (you don't need to press "Shift"). Valve features a quick-type feature in their consoles that allow rapid entry of commands. Note that the key used to access the (blank) console may be different on non-US keyboard layouts, for example a standard UK keyboard layout uses the ` key (left of the 1 key). A workaround for non-US keyboard layouts - Finnish in particular - is to switch to an US keyboard layout, start the game, opening the console and typing '''bind "k" "toggleconsole"' - then switching back to your own language. If you can´t open the console with the change keyboard layout method, write -console in launch options in l4d2 properties (right click on l4d2 in steam library -> properties). Adding a console toggle to k this way bypasses Steam Cloud overwriting custom settings made, and allows you to add a more suitable console toggle with a familiar keyboard layout. The console key you have made might not work in the lobby or start menu, but it should work in game. 'sv_cheats' The 'sv_cheats 1' is a prerequisite command to many of the game-altering commands found in Left 4 Dead. By setting sv_cheats to 1, most commands are then recognized by the game. It is with 'sv_cheats 1' that most of the exploits were found by users in the demo during its pre-order era. Setting 'sv_cheats' to 1 disables the ability to earn achievements. This counts with Grind Achievements too, which are achievements that are based on your lifetime performance (ie killing 5,359 Zombies in Crash Course) and any other Achievement that uses a Counter-based system to acquire (ie Collect 10 Boomer Bile Bombs of Dead CEDA Agents) as well, so any Infected killed with cheats enabled will not count towards Zombie Genocidest or any similar achievement. However, when you turn it off, achievements are still disabled. Only restarting the game will allow achievements. Achievements can still be earned through an online game as long as the cheats were never enabled on that server. Unfortunately, Valve has disabled the ability to enable 'sv_cheats 1' in Left 4 Dead 2's official campaigns. To enable 'sv_cheats' in Left 4 Dead 2, one will either load customs maps using the command 'map X' with 'X' being the name of the map, or use the same map command to load the official maps as if they were custom ones. Sadly, achievements are still unobtainable with 'sv_cheats'. Annotated list of commands Knowing all the commands isn't quite as good as knowing what they do. The following will describe what each command does and its default value. Important things to know about your cheat console: * Some commands require you to be the game host (such as setting sv_cheats to 1). * It is assumed that you have sv_cheats 1 set for the commands described in this section. * If you turn on cheats then turn them off, many settings get discarded! * The console can auto-complete commands, never type more than you need to, just type a few letters then hit the up/down arrows. * Commands can be chained. Example: sv_cheats 1; z_spawn boomer; z_spawn hunter; z_spawn smoker; z_spawn mob; sv_cheats 0; will toggle cheats on/off and drops a can of whoop ass where you are pointing. * You can store your commands in a "myCommands.cfg" file you create in a text editor like "Notepad" (Notepad++ is recommended for this) and put it in C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\left 4 dead\left4dead\cfg. It will get executed when your server runs. You can also execute a particular config file, e.g., "die.cfg", by using "exec die.cfg" in the console. Noclip Noclip (makes you fly and go through walls) sv_noclip_speed # (set the amount of speed for noclip) God mode God 1 Survivors are completely invincible. It is impossible to do this on xbox which sucks and microsoft is run by fucktards. Survivors will not take any damage, and will not be slow down by Common Infecteds' attack. The only offical way to lose is let everyone hanging on the ledge. Note: If a Survivor has fall from the ledge, or pinned at somewhere out of reach, use "warp_all_survivors_here" code to save them. Buddha 1 (similar to God mode in that you cannot die; however, you can recieve damage. However, the "cannot die" effect is only applied if you are the last Survivor alive, if you are, then whenever you take an Incapacitation-worthy hit, your HP will be restored to 9 instantly, thus preventing you from being Incapacitated. However, sometimes one can actually die immediately after receiving damage rather than become Incapacitated or have their HP restored.) Stopping the apocalypse Using this code will stop the director from spawning any infected. You can explore the level without any fight. director_stop To start the director again, type in: director_start Note: This code will not kill Special Infected that has already spawned. Note: Infected in map design will still spawn, including the bride Witch in The Riverbank, Witches in The Sugarmill, the Tank in train car in The Docks, as well as every tanks during the finales. The Witch let's you go near her... for a little bit z_witch_anger_rate 0.2 Making it go lower allows you to go near her without startling her quickly. Prop Spawner!!! cl_precacheinfo modelprecache gives you an advanced list of items. After you choose what you want, you need to place it after prop_dyamic_create (non-movable) prop_physics_create (moveable) Who would you like to use? Use this code to switch between Survivors sb_takecontrol (Name) Put the name of a survivor bot behind this code to switch to that Survivor, for example, "sb_takecontrol zoey" will let you control Zoey. Spawn Infected These commands can be used to drop (spawn) in additional enemies. z_spawn tank z_spawn witch z_spawn boomer z_spawn smoker z_spawn hunter z_spawn common, z_spawn horde,z_spawn (Unknown) (spawns one infected) z_spawn mob (NOTE: these "mobs" last a lot longer than the usual horde) To remove (unspawn) special, use the kick command: kick tank kick boomer kick smoker kick hunter This command does not work on the Witch or Common Infected. To bind multiple kicks to a key, it is safer to use the wait; command in between the kick commands. i.e. bind "K" "kick tank;wait;kick boomer;wait;kick smoker;wait;kick hunter" Spawning more than one of the same special infected causes their names to go into a numbered list starting with no number. Example Hunter (1)Hunter (2)Hunter (3)Hunter so when you try to kick a hunter and it doesn't work, then there maybe be more than one hunter on the map. Forcing Uncommons Want to run a Riot Cop Gauntlet? Or maybe see Jimmy Gibbs Jr. for real? Use these Commands to make every Common Infected an Uncommon: z_forcezombiemodel 1 - Forces the Zombie type variant selected in the below command. z_forcezombiemodelname - States the Zombie type you wish to spawn. Uncommon variants: common_male_ceda - Hazmat Guys. common_male_jimmy - Jimmy Gibbs Jr. common_male_fallen_survivor* - Fallen Survivors. common_male_clown - CLOWNS!?! common_male_mud - Mudders/Mudmen. common_male_roadcrew - Workers. common_male_riot - Riot Cops. *Using just this alone will only spawn 1 Fallen Survivor every 5 Minutes. To make multiple Fallens at once, use these Console Commands to make every Infected that spawns, a Fallen: z_fallen_kill_suppress_time 1 //Otherwise you'd get like 1 Infected every 5 Minutes. Not very scary z_fallen_max_count 30 //Otherwise there would only be one Fallen Survivor spawned and any others would be mere Commons Note that the only way these Uncommons will spawn properly is if they are part of the list in the population.txt File. Assuming your Population.txt File hasn't been altered, you can only spawn the Uncommon Infected in the Campaign it is featured in. For example, you cannot spawn Riot Cops in Hard Rain. You can only Spawn the Demolition Crew (Workers) in Hard Rain. Also note that if the Uncommons do not feature in a certain Level, they cannot be (As of yet) forced and so the Infected in that level will be mere Commons. An example of this is forcing Hazmat Guys in Dead Center. When you start LV 3, The Mall, the Infected will only be Commons because no Hazmat Guys are sighted in that Level as seen in your population.txt File. Another Example is forcing Jimmy Gibbs Jr. in Dead Center. Because he isn't seen in the first 3 Levels, he will not be spawned and all Infected in said Levels will be Commons. However, when you reach the Atrium, every Infected in there will be Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Uncommons (They are extremely tough even on lower difficulties such as Normal. So if you get Incapped while All Jimmy Gibbs Jr. Uncommons is triggered, you're as good as dead unless the Bots somehow kill them all and revive you, which is tough considering Jimmy Gibbs can take a lot of damage before dieing. Your best bet: Take a Melee Weapon before leaving the Safe Room. In fact, the Tank is considered a sight for sore eyes in this mode as he's actually easier for the Bots to kill than all the JG Jr. UCIs). Note: For some reason, if you throw a Bile Bomb at a bunch of Forced Uncommons, they will start pushing rather than hitting each other, like when you bash one with your weapon. Also, if you throw a Bile Bomb on Jimmy Gibbs Jr., the Purple Aura remains on him even after the effects have faded, thus lighting him up through walls. Guns R' Us Press: "givespace" in the console, and then the item names will appear. give autoshotgun give hunting_rifle give health give rifle give pistol give smg give shotgun give pain_pills give first_aid_kit give pipe_bomb give molotov give propane_tank give gascan Drops Need to drop a pipe bomb or molotov instantly, damn the consequences? This will throw an armed pipebomb or molotov at your feet. You might want to be running when you try these. fire // will drop a molotov in the center of the character lighting you on fire boom // will drop a pipebomb in the center of the character ready to explode How many zombies would you like, sir? By default, the game limits how many zombies are drawn at any given time. You can bypass this limit to get truly outrageous numbers of zombies and also make you crash. z_common_limit 30 Now how can we get the director to give us more mobs of zombies at random times? z_mob_spawn_min_interval_expert 90 z_mob_spawn_max_interval_expert 180 z_mob_spawn_min_size 10 z_mob_spawn_max_size 30 Still not hard enough... perhaps you need a MEGA MOB! z_mega_mob_spawn_min_interval 420 z_mega_mob_spawn_max_interval 900 z_mega_mob_size 50 All good and fine, but what about those spaced out zombies that are just standing still waiting for you to shoot them? Would it not be more awesome if they were always moving and instantly targeted you? z_must_wander 0 z_acquire_far_range 2500 z_acquire_far_time 5 z_acquire_near_range 200 z_acquire_near_time 0.5 Okay, if you got this far, you're going to need more boss zombies. This controls time in seconds between boss spawns and the max number of bosses that can be spawned at any given time: z_special_spawn_interval 45 z_exploding_limit 1 z_gas_limit 1 z_hunter_limit 1 z_minion_limit 3 // This limits the number of 1 type of special infected allowed at one time, In certain cases you would get 3 hunters this will make sure you do not get 4 so in places like Versus you will not be overrun by smokers / hunters / boomers. That's still not enough zombies? Well then, time to panic (AKA: mega mob on demand)! director_force_panic_event Oh no, you're still alive? Okay try this: director_panic_forever 1 But if you like beating the crap out of every single one, try this: STEP 1: z_common_limit 400 z_special_spawn_interval 45 z_exploding_limit 1 z_gas_limit 1 z_hunter_limit 1 z_minion_limit 9 z_spawn mob z_spawn tank (you will be overrun with lots of infected if you try this) Note: Of course, spawning too many zombies at the same time cause your computer to lag or even crash. No more rescues Don't like the fact that dead isn't dead? Fix it! The variable "rescue_distance" controls how far your teammates must get beyond your dead corpse before you can be rescued. Set to 1 light-year to preclude that ever happening. The second variable, "rescue_min_dead_time", controls how many seconds must elapse after death before you come up for reincarnation. Set to a few centuries (that would be 6294240000 seconds) to preclude that possibility. rescue_distance 4500 rescue_min_dead_time 60 Bite me What if infected could kill you with one bite? hunter_pz_claw_dmg 10 z_pounce_damage 5 // There's a delay of 1 second where a teammate can knock it off and you don't take this damage tongue_choke_damage_amount 10 z_hit_from_behind_factor 0.5 // If a zombie hits you in the back, multiplies the damage done z_witch_damage 100 Environmental and unknown damage modifiers: inferno_damage 40 // Damage per second when getting flamed survivor_extra_damage_ammo_factor 1.25 // Appears to multiply the overall amount of friendly fire damage. At zero it does no damage even on expert though a decimal with many places will still do a good chunk with the auto shotgun. Does not appear to change damage on infected at all. TODO: test this more z_gun_damage 10 // Melee damage done to doors, boxes, and the like, but not infected Walk or sprint? Don't like the fact that you have a walk key instead of a sprint key? Set this variable to something ludicrous like 5,000... survivor_walk_speed 85 // For reference base movement speed is 210 and base zombie speed is 250 Still not fast enough? Use the following to get in and out of the action at faster than light speeds. REQUIRED: you must be game host warp_all_survivors_here // Warp all survivors to the player's cursor warp_all_survivors_to_battlefield // Warp all Survivors to the battlefield warp_all_survivors_to_checkpoint // Warp all Survivors to the exit checkpoint warp_all_survivors_to_finale // Warp all Survivors to the finale radio warp_far_survivor_here // Teleport the farthest away Survivor to your cursor position warp_to_start_area // Warp yourself to a survivor spawn area Versus Mode for the Man With No Friends Well, maybe "no friends" is a bit drastic, but this will help you when you NEED some versus and have no one to play with. sv_cheats 1 sb_all_bot_team 1 sb_unstick 0 (stops bots teleporting) vs_max_team_switches 99 chooseteam (or use "M" or whatever key you have assigned to team change) mp_gamemode versus Do note that the computer A.I. players will walk through the stage well enough, but may get hung up when it comes to pushing certain buttons or leaving certain areas. Simply switch teams again, accomplish the goal, and switch back. Do take note that the map that you are playing is still a coop map and may end prematurely once both teams have played through. To avoid this, vote for a change in campaigns to load the Versus version of the maps. NOTE:This cheat has been patched. In order to do this, you must enter "sv_cheats 1; mp_gamemode versus". You must then finish the level and you will switch teams afterwards. If you want the AI to play with you, enter "mp_gamemode coop". The AI will then spawn other infected to play with you. They won't make the best decisions, and you will likely be the only one killing anyone. You can also play survival mode by entering "mp_gamemode survival". You cannot use this method for Left 4 Dead 2, as mp_gamemode is not recognized by the computer. You must enter "map mapname versus". For example, to play Versus Mode on The Hotel, you must enter "map c1m1_hotel versus". This will allow you to play Versus for the entire campaign. The switchteams command is also not recognized, so you can only switch once per map. Often times, you will spawn in on the second or third map as the wrong team, so you can still switch. Sometimes, you will even spawn in as a Spectator. You will have all AI teammates, unlike the first Left 4 Dead where playing Versus by yourself meant by yourself. NOTE: The AI survivors won't leave the Safe Room unless you enter "sb_all_bot_team 1". They will move through the level very fast, but they won't sit in the Safe Room for hours. NOTE: With the release of The Sacrifice, the SB_ALL_BOT_TEAM command is no longer recognized, and has been replaced with SB_ALL_BOT_GAME, which will only work with the command line option '+allow_all_bot_survivor_team 1'. This is not a console command. This can be added by right clicking on the game in Steam, selecting "properties," clicking "Set launch options," and adding it there. Survival mode for the person with no friends Playing survival mode on single player is simple enough, it doesn't even require cheats. mp_gamemode survival changemap (map) the change map is required else you will have an empty coop map. Bile/Rock Target Practice Lets face it; you know it, your parents know it, your dog knows it: Puking and throwing is hard as hell to master. These are a few simple commands you can use 5 minutes a day 3 times a week that will make you a sexy puking/throwing master, you know, just like those workout ads. Basic sv_cheats 1 (You'll need this for all the commands) map l4d_airport03_garage versus (This level provides an extremly good practice environement, but you should try other maps too) sb_all_bot team 1 (Without this the game will shut down because there aren't players on the other team) sb_stop 1 (Without this the survivors will get in the way of your game, best to put this cheat in before sb_all_bot_team 1) Rock throw practice z_spawn tank z_tank_rock_debug 1 (Creates a small cube where your rock hits, helps get an idea of where your throws land) z_tank_throw_interval 1 (Makes the delay between throws non-existant. just dont get used to throwing rocks like uzi) z_spawn boomer (These provide excellent target practice) Bile practice z_spawn boomer z_vomit_debug 1 (Similar to z_tank_rock_debug 1, only it creates lines to show where the puke hitboxes travel. In other words, shows where you barf) z_vomit_interval 1 (What progress do you expect to make only puking every half-minute? Now you can do it every second. Again, don't get used to puking like an uzi) Lighting Pitch Black Mode Disable the white background fog, to play the game without the unrealistic lighting effect. This was the original way the game was designed per the dev team: "Left 4 Dead takes place in a variety of dimly lit nighttime environments. Because of this, playtesters weren't able to see zombie silhouettes in the midground and background. Because of this, they were repeatedly getting mobbed. While sudden zombie attacks were unarguably scary, they were also frustrating—players weren't being given the information they needed to react. They wanted that "Here they come!" moment, and we weren't giving it to them. The solution? Light-colored fog. While not as realistic-looking as actual fog in some settings, it meant playtesters could see attackers in the distance. Once they were able to anticipate attacks, playtesters started to have a much better time." sv_cheats 1 fog_override 1 fog_enable 0 Full Lit Mode If you wish to explore the map in full daylight mode use: toggle mat_fullbright Flashlight Alternatively, if you wish to use your flashlight to selectively visually see the difference between daylight and normal map lighting, use the following commands: r_flashlightconstant 1 // select constant attenuation instead of linear or quadratic light fall off. r_flashlightfov 179 // default is 53 degree cone. r_flashlightfar 9999 Change Player Name This allows a player to change their game name from their steam name setinfo "name" "" This allows the name change to be bound to a key as well. Additionally this is temporary and only lasts on the game you are on is finished or you leave. Kill Do you want to end your cruel life? Just type "kill" in the console and you will die instantly. Is there a player that's being a pain in the ass? Then type "kill name". But it has to match the player's/NPC's name's case; so, to kill Bill, type "kill Bill". A side note is that you do not need to type the whole name; to kill Louis, for instance, you can simply type "kill L" and your work is done. This won't work if someone else has L at the beginning of their name, so just keep going until the name string is unique. *Note: Using this code on Boomers will neither cover Survivors around him/her in Bile nor stumble anyone standing too close. Explode Maybe simple kill damage isn't enough. How about making it look like you just exploded? This works just like "kill" but instead, type "Explode name" and watch him fly far away and die! Respawn Type "respawn" if you want to live again. Additionally you can type "respawn_all" to ressurect bots and other dead players. Third-person Tired of first person view? Want to get a better look on that scratch on the back of Bill's shirt? Or maybe you just like staring at Zoey. Type in "thirdperson" or if you like it like Gears of War/Resident Evil/Mass Effect type in "thirdpersonshoulder" to get a view from your shoulder. firstperson thirdperson thirdpersonshoulder Ignite yourself The command "burn" is not a very useful command. It only gives you the fire decal on your screen and the ability to light movables by just jumping on them. Best used in combo with a hunter as it gives you the extra damage. This command does no damage. People Start Talking Want to say something right away? Type "Vocalize name" to have your player say something. Most people have fun playing as Zoey and typing "Vocalize Playerdeath." Nearly all of the commands for this command start with "player." An update on Feburary 19th 2010 has disabled this command for Left 4 Dead 2. Items To visually see all items that spawned (yellow), and that could possibly spawn in the map (white), use director_debug_scavenge_items 1 General AI status To see the general status of the AI Manager (Director), use: director_debug 1 Left 4 Dead 2 Commands To activate cheats within Left 4 Dead 2 start a map using the "map " code. Achievements will be turned off however. Most commands from Left 4 Dead work in Left 4 Dead 2, but some have been removed: team_desired If you use the command z_spawn mob in Left 4 Dead 2, some of the Uncommon Infected that appear in that level will be mixed in with the regular Common Infected. The new weapons in Left 4 Dead 2 can be acquired using the following commands. Weapons As all of the original Left 4 Dead weapons appear in Left 4 Dead 2, you can spawn all of them (except for the pistol from Left 4 Dead) NOTE: Some melee weapons can only be spawned in certain campaigns. For instance, the crowbar cannot be spawned in "Swamp Fever" unless you edit the text files in your games directory to be able to do so. give weapon_grenade_launcher // some people may have to rely on ent_create weapon_grenade_launcher give rifle_desert (Gives the Combat Rifle) give rifle_ak47 give pistol_magnum give shotgun_chrome give shotgun_spas give sniper_military give smg_silenced give vomitjar (Bile bomb) give defibrillator give electric_guitar give machete give frying_pan give katana give rifle_m60 You can also use the console to give your weapon any of the three upgrades in Left 4 Dead 2. upgrade_add LASER_SIGHT upgrade_add explosive_ammo upgrade_add INCENDIARY_AMMO The explosive ammo can be modified with the following commands. Setting one of the force commands too high will result in the game crashing. upgrade_explosive_bullet_force (explosive force for all weapons other than shotguns) upgrade_explosive_slug_force (explosive force for shotguns) upgrade_show_explosive_ammo_radius (changing to 1 causes a sphere to be shown whenever and explosive shot is fired, depicting it's effective area) The special infected new to Left 4 Dead 2 can also be spawned z_spawn spitter z_spawn jockey z_spawn charger Playing any Mutations The following commands will allow you to play any of the revealed Mutations with bots. map mutation# //Replace # with a number: mutation1 = Last Man On Earth mutation2 = Headshot! mutation3 = Bleed Out mutation4 = Hard Eight mutation5 = Four Swordsmen mutation6 = Nothing mutation7 = Chainsaw Massacre mutation8 = Nothing mutation9 = Last Gnome On Earth mutation10 = Room For One mutation11 = Healthpackalypse! mutation12 = Realism Versus mutation13 = Follow the Liter mutation14 = Gib Fest mutation15 = Versus Survival mutation16 = Iron Man mutation19 = Taaannnkk! mutation21 = Hunting Party It is recommended that sb_all_bot_game is set to 1 if playing a competitive Mutation alone as the game will disconnect due to lack of players. Complete list of commands See: Complete list of console commands Also don't forget "bind" use this to make madness such as: bind "g" "z_spawn tank" With this, every time you press "G," you will spawn a tank. However keep in mind that the default limit of Special Infected is four (not counting Tanks or Witches) so if there are already four Special Infected spawned by the director, you cannot spawn more. The director-spawned Infected must be killed before more can be spawned. Category:Left 4 Dead